The present invention relates to an improvement to false twist texturing machines and more particularly to machines comprising a closed heater, situated at the top part of the frame and whose entry is out of reach of the operator.
In its U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,650, the applicant has described a false twist texturing machine which offers reduced overall dimensions, particularly in height, and which, in other respects, allows to preserve perceptibly a linear yarn path from the heater entry to the spindle transmitting the false twist.
As a general rule, the machine described in the aforesaid patent comprises a plurality of treatment positions, each position comprising, in operational sequence, a supply for the yarn to be processed, a first delivery device, associated eventually to a yarn drawing system, a heating device (closed heater), a cooling system for the heated yarn, a false twist spindle, a second delivery device, a take-up system, eventually, a yarn thermal setting system with a third delivery device situated immediately before the take-up.
This machine includes a central frame on either side of which are symmetrically arrange the working positions and presents between the yarn supply and the take-up area, a service zone for personnel passage, the first heater, the cooling zone and the yarn entry for the false twist spindle being perceptibly aligned and arranged at least partly above the service zone.
Advantageously, the first heater and the cooling zone are inclined with respect to the horizontal plane and means are provided to guide the yarn from the first delivery device to the heater entry. In the case of a closed heater such as the one illustrated in this patent, these guiding means are essentially constituted by a tube whose entry is near the first delivery device and which is connected to the heater entry. Such development allows to easily thread the yarn by using an aspirating gun which is applied to the heater exit in the same way as it has been realized for a long time in texturing, in particular on the texturing machines commercialized by the SOTEXA Company under the reference of FT 16S or SW 16, machines which reproduce the U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,904.
Eventually, as is indicated in column 5, line 57 to column 6, line 7 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,650, the guide tube situated near the first delivery device, can be connected at the heater entry as described in the French Pat. No. 2 248 349 (corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,312).
However, when utilizing such connecting means, and more particularly the one whose connecting element of the heater entry with the guide tube end is also connected to a blowing source permitting to drag the fumes out, it has been observed that during the necessary aspiration operation for machine launching, there occurs within the guide tube a reduction of flow which brings about disturbances during the lacing-up.
These drawbacks occur as with worth machines equipped with horizontal heaters, inclined or vertically mounted heaters.